


honey gold

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan posts a photo





	honey gold

“Hows this?” 

Dan leans over across the couch where their sat, as he shoves his phone under Phil’s nose, watching carefully for his reaction as he pulls his attention away from the tv to peer down at the tiny glowing screen in Dan’s hand.

“Lovely,” Phil says, looking up at Dan through his glasses to give him a genuine smile.   
  
Dan scoffs, rolling his eyes perhaps a tad little dramatic as he pulls his arm away, watching Phil’s smile turn into a small look of confusion.   
  
“I meant for posting,” he says, looking back at the screen to maybe stare at himself.   
  
When he looks back up at Phil, he has the corners of his lips pull into a small smile, almost as if he’s trying to hide it, but Dan knows all Phil’s tells. It comes with ten years of experience.

“You thinking of posting it?” he asks in a gentle voice, shifting in his seat where his legs are tucked under himself and Dan sits up a little to look at him better.

“Well, I dunno about  _ this _ one. But yeah,” he shrugs, looking back at the camera roll opened up on the collection of different variations of his face.   
  
Phil reaches over and rests a familiar hand on his thigh, where it feels like it belongs somehow.   
  
“I think you look incredible, whichever one you pick.”   
  
Dan puts his hand over the top of Phil’s and gives him a small, thankful smile.   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
*   
  
Dan doesn’t post that night; he spends a good few hours scrolling through the photos until he’s sick of himself and he finally pulls himself, along with Phil, to bed where he collapses onto the mattress and lets the warmth of their bed suck him under the covers, head falling against the comfiness of his pillow.   
  
Phil presses a kiss to his temple, gives his bum a little quick squeeze and after a grunted “night, love you,” he’s fallen asleep.   
  
Dan tries to close his eyes and let his brain get pulled into a state of sweet unconsciousness but he closes his eyes and is reminded of his daytime issues.   
  
He opens his eyes again.    
  
Rolling onto his back, he crosses his arms over his chest. The same chest that might be building bit of muscle now.    
  
He grins at the thought, before his brain spirals again, giving him no time to bask in a lot of his wins.   
  
He peers at the bedside table where he phone lays, screen down and plugged into the wall where it’s supposed to stay for the night.   
  
He thinks about maybe deleting the photos; going on a spree of  _ delete, delete, delete _ until there are none left to ponder about or worry about what to do if he wants to post them or not.   
  
He sighs. He doesn’t really want to delete them; he’d looked good, confident. The Dan he liked the most.   
  
He closes his eyes. All he’d need is a nights sleep on it, and think about it in the morning. He rolls onto his side. What would happen if he were to post? He rolls onto his other side.   
  
He gasps when he feels a cold hand reach out and touch against his bare side.   
  
“Stop thinking so loud,” Phil croaks sleepily, and in the dark, Dan can make out how his eyes are still slipped shut and his bottom lip is hanging open a little against the pillow.   
  
Dan shuffles forwards and presses a quick, gentle kiss to the tip of his nose. Phil simply grunts in response, clearly too tired.   
  
“Sorry,” Dan whispers, touching his hand over where Phil’s still rests on his hip, interlinking their fingers together where their hands lay between them now.   
  
“Get some sleep,” Phil instructs him in a thick voice and Dan hums, closing his eyes and giving Phil’s hand a quick squeeze. Phil squeezes back.   
  
*   
  
“Do you think I need facetune?” Dan asks over the table the next morning, spoon in one hand and phone in the other.   
  
Phil looks up from his bowl with a dribble of milk running down his unshaven chin.   
  
“What?”   
  
Dan sets his phone back down against the table. “Facetune,” Dan repeats looking closely at Phil for his reaction.   
  
“Do you think I need it?”   
  
Phil frowns, setting his spoon back down in his bowl, “No? Why?”   
  
Dan shrugs again, picking up his phone and with a light press of his thumb, his own face pops up. “Just wondering,” he replies quietly.   
  
He hears Phil slurp up more of his cereal and Dan’s about to tell him off for bad manners when he looks up to see Phil giving him a loving look across the table.   
  
“You know you’re like, the most beautiful person, right?” Phil says softly.   
  
Dan blinks at him, before letting out a loud snort of laughter and kicks his bare foot against his underneath the table where Phil yelps loudly.   
  
“Shut up. That’s -” he shakes his head, feeling the grin on his face growing wider and wider, “that’s so dumb.”   
  
Phil simply grins at him, spooning in more cereal, ignoring where it misses and splashes back down in the bowl and winks at Dan who kicks him again.   
  
*   
  
It’s late afternoon when Dan finds himself scrolling back through his camera roll to one particular photo now. He stares at it; maybe it would be considered a little narcissistic to spend so much time looking at the same few selfies of yourself, but right now, he feels like it holds a lot of power.   
  
And at the same time, not a lot at all.   
  
He goes to his instagram, last photo he posted being mid January, the last photo of just him being just after Christmas.   
  
He bites his lip before he stops; he’s not doing that anymore.   
  
It shows. In the way his lips in the photo are smooth, unbitten and proof of good lip balm purchasing. Phil was right; he doesn’t need facetune with the way his skin does in fact in the honey golden glow of the sunlight.   
  
He feels a twisty feeling inside of his gut.   
  
His thumb hovers over the post button at the bottom of his screen, ready to open the photo and put it out to the internet.   
  
Maybe he will. Maybe he won’t. He’s not entirely sure yet.   
  
He swallows thickly and spins in his chair taking a look back at the video script that’s almost finished on his computer screen before it fades to black, falling asleep with time.   
  
Dan lets out a sigh. Maybe he will. He’s been ready.   
  
Posting a photo isn’t scary, or new or weird for him, he literally built everything he has from social media and instagram shouldn’t be this scary right now.   
  
Just as his brain begins the slide into intrusive thoughts, the glass door opens and Phil appears in the doorway with a mug in his hands.   
  
“Though you could use some tea,” Phil smiles at him as he places it on the desk.   
  
Dan hums, smelling the new familiar smell of green leaves and other good healthy herbs and cranes his neck upwards where Phil stands behind him.   
  
Taking the hint, Phil drops his head and places a quick kiss on his forehead just below his curls, letting out a happy hum against his skin there.   
  
Dan closes his eyes for a moment and smiles, basking in the warmth that floods him for a moment as Phil’s lips press against his body.   
  
When Phil pulls away, it doesn’t disappear (Dan doesn’t think that feeling ever really has with Phil.)

“You hungry?” he asks after a while and Dan straightens out his neck, leaving Phil to run his hands through tight curls. He likes his hair today; fluffed and extra curly from the new haircut he had days before. He guesses Phil likes it too.

“Maybe in a bit,” Dan answers, wiggling a finger on the trackpad of his laptop, watching the screen spring back to life.   
  
“Shall I ask how it’s going?” Phil asks in a quiet voice.   
  
Dan hums. “Yeah.”   
  
Phil’s fingers run against his scalp. “How’s it going?”    
  
Dan hums again, scrolling to the top of the page. “Good,” he tells him, looking up again. “Actually really good.”   
  
Phil’s face splits into a grin. “Good.”   
  
*   
  
Only an hour later and Dan posts the photo.   
  
He hits post with a quick caption, no filters or playing around with his face; the face he kinda likes, and as soon as it’s up, he closes out of instagram, shuts his phone off and goes for a jog.   
  
The air is getting warmer, along with the sun hanging in the sky a little longer now, and when he’s running home, the light is already bright in his eyes.   
  
He crosses through the door with sweat under his armpits and across his brow and maybe his ass is sweating too but Phil greets him with a smooch on the lips and the promise of dinner and a shower to which Dan doesn’t refuse.

The endorphins don’t slow him down when he’s under the spray peppering kisses onto Phil’s neck, giggling as water hangs onto his lashes and he blinks them away as he takes a look of the man in front him, body to body as he kisses him on the corner of his mouth. Phil reaches round and pulls him in close, muttering into his ear,

“Pretty.”   
  
They have pasta on the couch and Phil spills sauce on a cushion and Dan has to yell at him in his shrill obnoxious voice about their deposit and Phil giggles all the way to the kitchen to grab the fabric spray they’d had to purchase, and Dan smiles fondly at him as he watches him try to scrub away the already blossoming stain, but in the end, neither of them care.   
  
They watch the movie that plays on the tv and halfway through when their empty plates are left on the coffee table next to the fresh bottle of wine they have opened, Phil speaks up.   
  
“You look good.”   
  
Dan turns to look at him, and even after all these years, he still feels the blush get hot under his cheeks.   
  
“Yeah?” Dan whispers, feeling impossibly open to him right now.   
  
Phil nods. “Yeah. So good. Like… honey.”   
  
Dan grins at him, “Honey?”   
  
Phil hums a laugh, “Yep. Honey.”   
  
Dan licks his lips, tasting the last of his dinner on them. “Yeah,” he croaks.   
  
His phone lays untouched on the arm of the sofa; he won’t check right now. He won’t need to have a look at the likes and the comments and the going-ons of what social media thinks right now.   
  
Because that can wait - he can have the time to bask in this honey golden moment and just enjoy  _ himself _ . Enjoy his confidence and feeling good and having the rush of good chemicals in his brain make the smile of his face stretch so wide it might actually hurt.    
  
Not that it matters to Dan right now.    


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
